Liar
by ButtonNBunny
Summary: Len has moved into a new house in a different town as time goes by he notices strange things happening as he discovers something huge. Will this lonely boy fall in love with someone who 'lives' in the same house too?


Liar – Chapter 1

Len sighed as he lied down in the car seat ''ARE WE THERE YET?!'' he screamed and his parents sighed once more ''No honey, WE aren't there yet, it's around 10 miles left'' they said and Len's eye twitching "GAH!" he screamed as he lied down again, "…." Another few mins later...  
>"…. This is boring!" He then looked out of the window and sighed, 'I wish I could at least talk with someone..' he thought<br>At the time they reached their new home it was dark and cold outside "Len sweetie pie can you go out and grab the box we forgot in the car?" his mom asked him and he groaned, they knew he hated when they called him that,  
>"Fine!" He said and leaved the house, he started to walk to the car and when he reached it he felt cold like something.. or someone cold passed by "hmm probably just the wind.." he said and walked in with the box again, but before he got in he felt like something.. or someone stood behind him and glared at him. He shook the feeling away and walked in.<p>

~Days later~

Len still felt like someone was watching him, which creeped him out, he tried to shake it off but it didn't help. Today was the first day in school and he hoped the feeling would go away, "LEN! School starts now!"  
>His mom screamed and he sighed ''COMING!'' he screamed back and leaved the house with a half eaten toast in his mouth.<br>When he finally came to his school that was a few miles away from his new home, people started looked at him as the girls giggled behind and the boys groaned, Len didn't feel the person or whatever it was looking at him so he felt kinda relieved, yet sad. The hours passed and during one of his lesson he saw something.. weird.. he saw something pass by in theres classroom but no one looked like they saw it, he then heard a voice thats sounded like 'h...e...l...p...' that was the only thing he heard and he froze, a few minutes passed and nothing happened, he sighed and thought 'whats wrong with me?' he then looked down on his paper and saw something that made his skin jump.. it stood 'meet me tonight..' with red letters, it kinda looked like it was written with blood, he then felt something drip down for his nose and he felt dizzy, he took his hand to his nose and saw blood, he quickly stood up and said "I need to go to the nurse" and then started to run to the nurse.  
>When he got there the nurse helped him and told him to go home and rest, so he took his things and started to leave... but he then reminded something... the bus only went there in the morning and noon.. he looked at the clock,<br>"3pm Damn I have to walk home!" he said.  
>He went out off his school and then his phone called, it was a unknown number, Len answered and he didn't hear anything, so he hung up again and then called his dad "Heya dad, can you come and drive me home? Yeah.. yeah.. I got a nosebleed out of the blue.. yeah.. tell her that i'm fine.. yeah.. really?! Thanks" he hung up the phone, then he felt the feeling that someone or something was staring at him, he used his phone as a mirror and looked in it, he saw something he wasn't really sure was real or not, he saw a girl, with short blond hair and a bow on top, she looked down but stood close to him, he then noticed her clothes and he noticed blood on them, with made his skin jump again, he was quiet and then said<br>"Who are you...?" she didn't look up but he turned around and she wasn't there  
>"Weird..." he said and then he heard a car and turned around to see his dad "Heya kid!" he said and Len just rolled his eyes,<br>"Hey dad" his dad chuckled and asked  
>"Who was you talking to?" Len knew he heard him talk to the ... girl? And he chuckled, ''I didn't talk to none dad, you're just imagination things again''<p>

* * *

><p>Button: new story :D<br>Bunny: sorry for not being online *bows* but we hope you like it~! Or~!  
>Button: :3 Rin won't get any oranges!<br>Rin: D': Nuuu!  
>Button: Anyways R &amp; R<p> 


End file.
